To Be Desired
by Presea Combatir
Summary: [side story to 'To Be Foolish' ...kinda.] We know what Sakura feels about the handsome Uchiha, but what does he think of her? [SasuSaku][Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**To Be Desired  
**_By Presea Combatir _

Sasuke threw a shiruken into a tree with such force that it sent wood chips flying. The raven-haired teen ran a hand through his hair and cursed under his breath.

He retrieved the weapon wearily and collapsed against the tree. The moon was high overhead, casting light into the shadow drenched forest. He looked over at his backpack that was leaned against the tree opposite of him and scowled.

A crimson ribbon was bathed in moonlight through the open backpack. The ribbon _she_ had worn. He did not know how it got there or why but all he knew is that he hated what it symbolized.

It only reminded him of her. Her smile. Her sent. Her love.

Sasuke growled and turned his head away from the ribbon. He could not even remember why he kept it all these years. Somehow, he just could not part with it. The piece of fabric gave him comfort on these dark lonely nights.

He merely grumbled, thinking it was only a weakness. A few minutes passed, and a cool fall breeze caused the nineteen year old to shiver. He sighed and walked over to his backpack, slinging it onto his shoulder.

After five minutes of walking, he stopped at the edge of the forest, looking at the lit village before him. Konoha. Seven years ago today, he left his hometown… and Sakura.

He cursed under his breath as he found himself standing in the tree outside Sakura's house. It was a small house, fit for one person, he noticed. 'She must have moved away from her parents…' Sasuke thought, wondering how he found the pink haired girl's new home in the first place.

Looking through the bedroom window he saw a matured Sakura curled up in her bed, a small frown set on her beautiful face. 'Beautiful…' Sasuke thought with horror, 'where in hell did that word come from…?'

Sakura had certainly grown into an attractive woman; even Sasuke could not deny that much. Her pink locks had grown out again, draped a little under her shoulders. She had developed curves in all the right places and still sported her fair skin.

Sasuke somehow felt compelled to get closer to the sleeping figure. With grace that only Uchiha Sasuke could muster, he silently jumped to her bedroom window and quietly opened the glass barrier.

As he approached the slumbering woman and noticed crystal lines streaked down her face. Without even thinking, he reached out and brushed a diamond tear off her pale cheeks.

Sakura shifted in her sleep, her breathing became uneven and Sasuke knew she was waking up. He walked towards the window and glanced back at Sakura's waking form.

'You're an avenger, remember?' Sasuke mentally scolded himself.

_I love you with all my heart! _Some where in the deeper regions of his mind he heard Sakura's voice. Without a second thought, he jumped from the window and ran as fast as he could away from Konoha.

_An avenger… kill Itachi… revenge won't make you happy… revive my clan… foolish little brother…. Sasuke-kun…. _

He ran back to the edge of the forest, and leaned against a nearby tree. He reached his hand up to the center of his chest and felt his heart beat wildly in his rib cadge.

"What the hell…?" He muttered to himself.

It was than that Sasuke heard footsteps behind him. He mentally cursed at himself; he knew he should not have come this close to Konoha, let alone go inside. However, something had battled against his instincts and won.

He drew a kunai from a pocket and swung it around with such speed that the enemy was caught off guard and pinned against the ground. Sasuke merely stared at the person pinned beneath him, with his kunai at their neck.

"Sa…Sakura?" He questioned looking at the woman against the ground.

She smiled warmly, "I sensed your chakara." She answered to his unspoken question. "You should be more careful… someone could find you. You _are_ a missing nin now, Sasuke-kun." She said softly, her eyes glazed over with tears.

Sasuke could not move. Didn't she know how much trouble she would be in if the Hokage knew she was speaking with him? 'Foolish…' Sasuke thought. Covering his emotions beneath a blank face, he stood up and looked at Sakura from the corner of his eyes.

She was not even wearing shoes, Sasuke noticed, and was still in the lose pale pink nightgown she was sleeping in. It seemed as though she just ran out of the house in a hurry.

"Go back home." Sasuke hissed behind an emotionless mask, but he felt his heart snap in two.

The warm smile never left Sakura's face as she took a step towards him. "I was expecting that answer." She smiled and looked deep into his onyx eyes. "I just wanted you to know how relieved I am that you're all right. No one knew if you were dead or alive after you left Orochimaru."

Sasuke was in shock. This was not the Sakura he knew. This was not the little girl that clung to him, pledging him undying love like the rest of the girls in the village.

She closed her eyes and let her smile widen. "I just…really wanted to see you again." She looked at the ground between Sasuke and her. "I'll leave you alone now. I'm sorry for bothering you Sasuke-kun." She glanced at Sasuke once more before turning away and started walking back to the village.

Suddenly, Sakura was stopped by one of Sasuke's hands grabbing her arm. She turned and looked at him. His head was facing the ground, his eyes hopelessly lost under his bangs.

"Why…?" Sakura heard his deep voice ask. Onyx eyes peered into Sakura's jade orbs. "Why are you always standing by me? Why do you always care about me no matter what I do?"

Sakura turned and faced the teenager. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders. "Sasuke-kun. Didn't I tell you that I'd always love you? You made some wrong choices but I know that you're not evil. Even Orochimaru couldn't poison your heart."

Warm arms wrapped around Sakura's slim waist and she found herself crushed against Sasuke's chest, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"Sasuke…kun…?" She asked.

"Don't leave me…" Sasuke's muffled voice came.

Sakura put her hands behind Sasuke's head and pressed him closer to her, "I won't, Sasuke-kun…" She said, tears overflowing from her sparkling eyes. "I won't…"

At that moment, Sasuke did not care about the Hokage, Orochimaru or Itachi. For the first time in so long, he did not care about anything but the pink haired woman in his arms.


End file.
